15 Seconds
by TheAdorableNinja101
Summary: Many people think 15 seconds is a small, insignificant amount of time. Not you. Why? Because in 15 seconds your life was changed forever. humanstuck AU. Hope you like it, it's a Tavros love story.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Giniveve Holland and you lost both of your legs (about 4 inches below your knees) in a car crash. This is how you lived from then on.

It was just another day in your hometown of (insert hometown here cuz I'm to lazy to do it) and track practice was over. You couldn't wait to get home, flop down on the couch, and play some more Kingdom Hearts. You gathered your things pulled your long black hair out of its ponytail and walked slowly behind the other girls on your team.

Frankly you weren't much of a chatty person and many would consider you mute you were mostly on the team because you loved to run, and everyone in school praised you for being "The Fastest Thing on Two Feet." Your dream was get a gold medal in the Olympics and then settle down and open a bookstore. You loved to read almost as much as you loved to run if you were bored of video games you were reading or running around your neighborhood whooping for joy or swimming (which is why you never had track tan).

All the other girls were complaining about how exhausted they were or buzzing over the excitement for the next track meet. You took a deep breath, it smelled clean and crisp, with a hint of tacos because of the Mexican place right down the street. You walked over to your mom's car and got in.

"Good practice?" she asked, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Meh. The usual, but coach had us do five laps on warm up instead of four. Then we were doing hurdles." You replied. Your coach was slightly strict and always made sure you could run more than just the required length of the track meet. He had you running at top speed four laps around the entire track, this was about a mile, and making you do other physical exercises so everyone on the team was in top condition all the time, and every once in a while you had had to jump hurdles for an extra lap around the track.

You were almost home, one more turn and you would be in your neighborhood. But today, in fifteen seconds you never, be the same again.

_1 one thousand…. The first car hit you from behind spinning your car into the middle of the busy road._

_2 one thousand…. The second car hit you from the side it was crushing your legs a bit. You felt like it was going to tear them off._

_3 one thousand…. The third car, which was a truck, swerved to try and miss the accident, but wound up losing control and hit the right front of your car, which crumpled and splintered inwards. If you do anything it was scream in pain. You couldn't feel your toes._

_4 one thousand…. Everything was hazy and blurred you might have hit you head but you couldn't tell._

_5 one thousand…. Another car hit the second car and sent every splintered piece of metal on your side to crush and stab your legs further. Some where in the process your legs had curled up to sort of protect you. The only thing you felt was pain, indescribable, pure, raw, horrific, pain._

_6 one…thousand you feel like your going to puke and can hear sirens, but if they in your head or out you cant tell._

_7 one thousand…. You felt like the word was ending. Chaos was slurred with panic filled voices and for the next 7 seconds that all you felt._

_14 one thousand…. Another driver lost control of his car and hit you._

_15 one thousand…. The last thing you remember was hitting your head and then darkness._

-1 week later-

It was soft and it was warm. And a steady beeping could be heard from somewhere close. You fluttered your eyes open to a small clean white room. When did you get here? You remember being in a terrible crash. You heard the vague sound of horns and alarms a flicker of an image of mangled steel and broken widows came to you. You bolted up panting.

"Oh my gosh your awake! I thought I thought lost you forever!" You couldn't see the figure but it sounded like your mom. The voice was shaky with tears and hugged you tight. You shifted to look up and saw your mom hugging you and crying, you hugged her back and she slowly pushed you down back on the bed. You looked over to her and saw she was crying tears of joy.

"Where am I?" you ask slowly taking in your surroundings.

"Your at the hospital sweetie. You've been in a small coma for about a week."

"A WEEK?!" you shouted, bolting up again. You knew you were just in a crash but DANG. She shooshed you and made you lay down again.

"I'll get the nurse and tell her your up. I bet your hungry." She chuckled nervously and walked out. You stomach grumbled so loud you thought China could hear it. You got comfy and pulled your legs together, you always had quirk for rubbing your feet together but when you did, but this time, something wasn't right you couldn't feel your feet. You pulled your legs closer together and felt something itchy below your knees. You sat up pulling your blanket off, revealing two even bandaged stumps.

You screamed. It echoed off the walls and doctors turned to your room to aid you. You stared in shock completely dumbfounded as to the idea that you could never run again. Infuriated by the fact that you might have live on government paychecks and have a nurse to get you through everyday life. Depressed by the fact that no matter what you do you will NEVER be the same. Forever you will be a freak. Cast out into the pits of society that is pitied for something that will haunt you for the rest of your crippled life. You hardly noticed your mom and the nurse come in they comforted you as you cried your eyes out going numb. Your only dream, gone. The only reason you wanted to do your best no matter hard you were at practice each day, gone. Your life was turned inside out, upside down, and turned every which way imaginable to mankind.

_**All because of 15 game changer seconds.**_


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't do much of anything for the next few days, well you didn't try to anyway. Everything just sort of…blended together. You have to have a nurse help you into the shower, you couldn't go anywhere without another person to push you around in your wheel chair. Everything just went numb for a little while. You hated all this babying and were growing bitter and cold, your once gorgeous happy smiles were gone and were replaced by scowls and sarcasm. You've always had weird trust issues and never really trusted anybody. And you certainly weren't about to spill all your feelings to the routine shrink you'd been seeing to "help" you with the trauma.

"Gin I think we started these one on one sessions to early. I think the reason you're so angry is because you don't socialize and feel nobody understands." Gin was your nickname. Ginny was too girly for you. Huffing you crossed your arms and stayed quiet.

"I think you need to go to group therapy, there'll be kids your age." You weren't a kid you didn't need a group. "Come on let's go. I think there's a session right now. You gave him a dark look but didn't do anything. What could you do? You can't even walk, your staples had just been removed so now it was only stitches. He walked you down the hall to a bigger room with a window. Everyone inside looked around your age. So you were gonna meet some more people, big deal. He buzzed a doorbell and a stout blond lady with a clipboard opened the door.

"Room for one more?" your shrink said. Slowly pushing you forward. You glared at the smiling lady in front of you. The look on her face showed she pitied you. You hated pity.

"Of course Phillip." Phillip was your shrinks' name. He pushed you into the room and left with a small wave. You were wheeled in the front of the small circle of kids. Scowling as you were stared at. They looked at you like they would an alien. You loved this already, thanks Dr. Phillip! NOT!

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS CHICK?" Oh joy. Anger issues much? He looked short and had messy black hair and brown eyes with heavy bags underneath.

"cHiLl BrO. ShE sEeMs CoOl, 'SiDeS, sHe aIn'T gOt FeEt." Thank you for pointing that out. He looked really out of it and had grey face paint in two large circles over his eyes and a smile over his mouth on his face. He had also had black hair and it was very messy and unkempt. When did he brush his hair last?

"Tavros could you scoot over please?" a boy in wheelchair responded. So you weren't the only cripple. Your lips twitched a smile but that faded as it came.

"uHH,,,sURE mRS. jENNINGS,,," he reminded you of Demyx. His hair style was the same only the front hung as bangs and the rest of the mullet looked brushed back instead of spikey. And it was a reddish brown. He had green eyes and freckles and both of his legs. You wheeled your self in between him and a…girl? She had flaming red glasses on and a blind persons cane. At least she couldn't see your condition.

"Now everyone introduce your self and your quirk to our guest and we'll continue with our activities." She sounded grandmotherly and kind, you resented coming off as hateful and cruel. You just didn't want people to mock you. "Terezi, why don't you start?" she looked in direction of the blind girl next to you.

"OK. MY N4M3 1S T3REZ1 PYROP3, 1'M 16 Y34RS OLD 4ND 1'M BL1ND. BUT 1 C4N SM33L COLORS 4ND WORDS." She was the same age as you. At least you assumed Terezi was a girl.

"My name ii2 2ollux captor, and Ii'm biipolor. Ii'm 17 year2 old, My parent2 2aiid my mood 2wiing2 were two extreme." Apparently Sollux liked red and blue. His glasses had one blue lens and one and one red one. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and dark red and blue shirt. His hair reminded you of Anthony from Smosh and had been died red and blue on the tips. Other than that his hair was blond, and he had a lisp.

"MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS, I'M 17 YEARS OLD AND MY DAD SAYS I HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES." So he did have anger issues.

"mY nAmE iS gAmZeE mAkArA, i'M 16 yEaRs OlD aNd I uSeD tO hAvE dRuG pRoBlEmS." Poor guy. Why would he do that? Your dad died of a drug induced heart attack because of a reaction with the drugs he took for a blood disease.

"i'M tAVROS nITRAM,,, i'M 16 YEARS OLD AND i,,,uHH HAVE A BENINE TUMOR IN MY BACK THAT'S,,,uHH PARALIZED ME,,," you audibly gasped and covered your mouth. Your blue eyes had been softening as people introduced themselves but this was worse than your than your situation. You can't imagine what his family is going through, even if the cancer is harmless, still it's terrible for anyone to be diagnosed with that horrible disease. Your turn now.

"My name is Giniveve Holland. I'm 16 years old and lost my legs in a car crash." You said staring at your knees, you shifted and pulled your stumps up on the chair tucked them under you hospital gown. Your hair fell across your face and you felt ashamed. For what? You were sad and felt alone. More alone than you've ever been before. And no matter how hard they tried to console you from anything, you would run away. Like you always did, stupid trust issues.


End file.
